A.M./Letra
Letra de A.M. Español= ¿No te gustaría quedarte hasta la mañana? Todas mis conversaciones favoritas, Siempre se han hecho en la mañana, si Se siente como si pudiera ser esta noche por siempre, Rezo para que estos relojes se olviden del tiempo, Podría estar la tercera guerra mundial, Pasando afuera, Tu y yo crecimos en la misma parte de la ciudad Conseguí estas cicatrices en el mismo patio ¿Recuerdas como solíamos dar vueltas Simplemente perdiendo el tiempo? ¿No te gustaría quedarte hasta la mañana? Todas mis conversaciones favoritas, Siempre se han hecho en la mañana, si Porque no sabemos lo que estamos diciendo Solo estamos nadando alrededor de las copas Y hablando a cerca de nuestros traseros Como todos los estamos haciendo Se siente como si pudiera ser ahora mismo por siempre, No quiero dormir porque estamos soñando en voz alta, Tratando de comportarnos pero sabes que nunca aprendimos como Tu y yo crecimos en la misma parte de la ciudad Conseguí estas cicatrices en el mismo patio ¿Recuerdas como solíamos dar vueltas Simplemente perdiendo el tiempo? ¿No te gustaría quedarte hasta la mañana? Todas mis conversaciones favoritas, Siempre se han hecho en la mañana, si Porque no sabemos lo que estamos diciendo Solo estamos nadando alrededor de las copas Y hablando a cerca de nuestros traseros Como todos los estamos haciendo Tu sabes, Que yo siempre voy a volver a este lugar, Tu sabes, y yo sé, Tu sabes que yo siempre voy a buscar tu rostro, Tu sabes ¿No te gustaría quedarte hasta la mañana? Todas mis conversaciones favoritas, Siempre se han hecho en la mañana Porque no sabemos lo que estamos diciendo Solo estamos nadando alrededor de las copas Y hablando a cerca de nuestros traseros Como todos los estamos haciendo ¿No te gustaría quedarte hasta la mañana? Tu sabes, Que yo siempre voy a volver a este lugar ¿No te gustaría quedarte hasta la mañana? Tu sabes que yo siempre voy a buscar tu rostro ¿No te gustaría quedarte hasta la mañana? |-| Inglés= Won’t you stay till the AM? All my favourite conversations, Always made in the AM, yeah Feels like this could be forever tonight, Prayed that these clocks forget about time, There could be world war three, Coming on outside, You and me were raised in the same part of town, Got these scars on the same ground Remember how we used to kick around Just wasting time? Won’t you stay till the AM? All my favourite conversations Always made in the AM, yeah ‘Cause we don’t know what we’re saying We’re just swimming around in our glasses And talking out of our asses Like we’re all gonna make it, yeah yeah Feels like this could be forever right now, Don’t wanna sleep 'cause we’re dreaming out loud, Trying to behave but you know we never learned how, You and me were raised in the same part of town, Got these scars on the same ground, Remember how we used to kick around, Just wasting time? Won’t you stay till the AM? All my favourite conversations, Always made in the AM, yeah 'Cause we don’t know what we’re saying, We’re just swimming in our glasses, And talking out of our asses, Like we’re all gonna make it, yeah yeah You know I’m always going back to this place, You know, and I said, You know I’m always going to look for your face, You know Won’t you stay till the AM? All my favourite conversations, Always made in the AM 'Cause we don’t know what we’re saying, We’re just swimming around in our glasses, And talking out of our asses, Like we’re all gonna make it, yeah yeah Won’t you stay till the AM? You know, I’m always going back to this place, Won’t you stay till the AM? Yeah, yeah You know I’m always going to look for your face, Won’t you stay till the AM? Yeah, yeah Categoría:Lyrics